


Friends With Benefits

by Tarlan



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's Trouble has upgraded Nathan and Duke's relationship, and Nathan's not sure if that's a good thing or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseveare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/gifts).



> Also meets HC_Bingo Round 6: : Possession/Mind control
> 
> [roseveare](http://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare) asked: _I really like Nathan, and I like Nathan's Trouble, so no curing him and cheating! I like my tropes/kink with these two, so IDK... mind reading Troubles, sex or die Troubles, space pirate/galactic police AU, handcuffs._
> 
> Hopefully you will enjoy this story :)

When he awoke it was slowly, as if his mind was reveling the luxury of a new day, wanting to let it seep into his otherwise numb skin, so it took a few moments before he realized someone was lying in the bed next to him, pressed up against him. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember who he had come home with last night. In fact, he couldn't remember coming home, or recall anything about the previous night - or most of the previous day come to think of it.

He hoped he had pleased whoever it was, but then having no sense of touch meant he tended to focus solely on his bed partner's pleasure than on his own. The musky scent of recent sex was still hanging heavy in the air, perhaps more noticeable to him as his sense of smell compensated a little for his loss of touch, so someone had come. Probably not him though.

He smiled wryly because if he wanted to feel physical pleasure then there was little point being with anyone other than Audrey - or William.

He shuddered at the thought, but only because the man was a psychopath and not because he had anything against two guys finding mutual pleasure in each other's arms. People often spoke of small town attitudes but Haven was different in that respect. He'd been uniquely positioned to see the sometimes crazy, often terrible Troubles cooked up by Mara and William, so he'd never had any hang-ups over such mundane things. After all, on a scale of one to ten with one being normal, homosexuality was barely on the scale; normal compared to the madness of the Troubles.

He frowned when he realized he was focusing a lot on homosexuality. It made him wonder if his subconscious knew something it wanted to share, softening the blow so to speak, because although he felt comfortable with the idea of two guys together, he'd not exactly experienced it first hand. There had been opportunities to explore but he'd turned down the offers over the years due to the lack of physical sensation. His Trouble had left him uninterested in sex. Instead he could count his number of bed partners on one hand, and both of those had come to his bed under exceptional circumstances.

Jordan McKee, whose touch caused extreme pain, had cried the first time she touched him and realized his 'numb' Trouble meant he could not feel her Trouble, and Audrey, whose touch made him feel alive again.

Rather than take the easy option of rolling onto his side and checking out his bed partner, Nathan dropped his eyes down to find an arm lying across his chest, unfelt against his skin. Hairy, so definitely male unless the Trouble Twins had given some poor woman's ancestors a hirsute Trouble. It wasn't beyond the realms of possibility and was definitely the sort of juvenile Trouble William would conjure up and consider fun. It looked like a man's hand though, but with long, strangely elegant fingers in contrast to his own slightly gnarled hands.

Bumps, scrapes, broken fingers; his numb Trouble meant he'd suffered more than a few injuries over the years, and not just to his hands. Not being able to feel pain meant he wasn't always aware he'd hurt himself until someone pointed it out, or he saw the blood splatters.

Curiosity had him following the arm up to the shoulder, and he groaned softly when he saw the familiar tattoos.

Duke.

He was lying naked in bed with Duke Crocker, and he hadn't a clue how that had happened.

Admittedly they had upgraded their relationship from frenemies to friends over the past few years, but Duke had never shown any interest in having sex with other men, let alone with him. It had to be someone's Trouble causing this because he didn't think he'd simply fall into bed with Duke even after drinking enough alcohol to sink a ship. Not that Duke wasn't a good looking guy, and if Nathan had been inclined to experiment sexually with guys then certainly Duke would have been high on his personal list.

No. This had to be a Trouble because he was in love with Audrey, and Duke... Duke had been in love with Jennifer.

He gave into the temptation to look, swallowing hard on catching sight of the long, lean, yet well-muscled body. For a moment Nathan wondered if Duke's skin felt as satin smooth as it looked. Fortunately Duke was still fast asleep so Nathan had a few options open to him. He could gently remove the arm and slip away, pretend it had never happened, which wouldn't be hard as he couldn't recall anything from the night before anyway. With luck Duke would be gone by the time he got back.

Or maybe not.

Duke breathed in deeply, dark eyelashes fluttering as he slowly awoke, taking away Option 1. Nathan waited for those eyes to register him now leaning over him and, yeah, there it was, the slight widening in surprise and confusion before Duke's natural defenses fell into place. Duke smiled lazily.

"Well this is different," he breathed softly instead of leaping out of the bed like it was on fire. He stretched, pushing himself even closer to Nathan rather than moving away before cocking his head slightly, one eye narrowing. "Don't take this the wrong way but I don't remember how I got here." He stretched again as if taking stock of a pleasantly sated body. "But it must have been some party."

Embarrassed, Nathan could barely look at him now, fighting the urge to be the one to leap out of bed or grab the sheet that was bundled up at the end of the bed in the warm room to hide his own naked body. Not that he had anything to be ashamed of.

"We need to find out whose Trouble caused this, and stop them," he stated between gritted teeth.

Duke merely raised both eyebrows. "Harsh!"

"What?"

"Waking up in bed with me can only be the result of a Trouble?"

"It's not the waking up that bothers me," Nathan mumbled under his breath, moving away to lay flat on his back only for Duke to roll onto his side and lean over him instead.

"So, does this bother you?"

Nathan frowned because he didn't know what 'this' was until Duke's eyes glanced down meaningfully. Nathan followed the look, surprised when he found Duke's hand wrapped around his hard but otherwise numb cock. He knew he could ejaculate even if he couldn't feel it. There was nothing physically wrong with his body, just a sort of disconnect to his brain. He simply didn't get the physical benefit of a mind-blowing orgasm except with Audrey... and probably with William if he'd ever let the bastard touch him.

Duke released his grip only to grab Nathan's hand and wrap it around his own hard cock.

"A little reciprocation would be nice," Duke stated before replacing his hand on Nathan's cock and stroking up and down.

"You do know I can't feel any of this?"

"Physically? Yeah... but there's more to sex than physical pleasure. There's emotions." His voice lowered as he leaned in closer. "Intimacy," he murmured against Nathan's numb lips, moaning softly as Nathan's hand went through the physical motions even if he couldn't feel any of it, relying on Duke to tell him if he was gripping too hard or too softly. But from the way Duke's eyes shuttered, lips slightly parting and head thrown back a little, he knew he was doing fine.

He heard Duke's breath hitch as he came. When Duke finally rolled away after several more minutes of sweaty motion, Nathan trailed his hand through the mess of their mingled spilled semen, smelling the fresh pungency on the air surrounding them.

Duke was right. Even though he had not felt the orgasm ripping through him - as he did when he was thrusting deep inside Audrey - he did feel the emotional climax of this intimate moment; of giving himself over freely to another and realizing he trusted Duke with more than his life and Audrey's. He trusted Duke with his mind and body too. Emotionally he felt wanted, and loved.

Perhaps this was someone's Trouble, and when they left the comfort of his bed they might find dozens of embarrassed people unable to look others in the eye for days after they figured it out. Yet as Troubles went, this was actually one of the few that hadn't caused him any personal misery so far.

His phone rang and he picked it up, seeing Audrey's name as the caller ID.

"Nathan. Josh Bennett just shot and grazed his wife after finding her in bed with his _sister_. They both insist they have no clue how they got there, and just woke up in bed together. I think we may have a mind-control or possession Trouble."

He remained silent, debating on whether to confirm her theory.

"Nathan? You still there?"

"Yeah. I'm on my way."

"If you see Duke then bring him with you."

Fortunately Audrey couldn't see the flush of embarrassment that no doubt showed on his face.

"Quick shower?" Duke asked after Nathan disconnected the call, but there was a glint in Duke's eye that Nathan knew meant he was either lying or up to something.

For once, Duke's hidden agenda didn't cause him any harm, and by the time they had finished playing in the shower, Audrey had tracked down the Trouble-maker on her own

As he made his way to Rosie Gresham's house to meet up with Audrey - to help her end this particular Trouble before someone did get badly hurt by a betrayed partner - Nathan had a feeling his relationship with Duke had just been upgraded to _friends with benefits_ permanently. Admittedly Duke would gain the most benefit unless...

Silently, he wondered how Audrey would feel about a threesome.

END

 


End file.
